ANDERS
by DEPO LDH
Summary: yang kalian tahu Sehun itu orangnya membenci matematika, selalu merasa bahagia dan jarang terlihat bersedih. kalau Jongin adalah si juara kelas yang terlalu pendiam dan hanya Sehun yang berani mengajaknya bicara bahkan meminjam PR Matematikanya. KAIHUUUN
1. Chapter 1

ANDERS

Pairing : Kaihun

Genre : Romance (Mungkin)

Length : twoshoot

DEPO LDH

"Myeonie Hyuuuung...mana PR Matematikamu?" Oh Sehun dengan panik mencari-cari keberadaan Joonmyeon teman sekelasnya yang tak terlihat karena tertutup tubuh teman-temannya yang sudah sejak tadi pagi bergerombol di meja namja pintar tersebut.

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang membawa bukuku...cari saja pinjaman yang lain" masih dengan wajah panik ia mengedarkan pandangan berharap ada satu saja temannya selain Joonmyeon yang sudah mengerjakan PR matematika, apalagi bel masuk akan berbunyi satu jam lagi, ia harus cepat.

Namja lain bernama Kim Jongin, tengah berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Raut masam langsung saja terlihat begitu ia mendapati kelasnya sudah penuh, apalagi disana sudah ada Oh Sehun, orang yang biasanya masuk 10 menit tepat sebelum bel berbunyi. Jongin baru ingat jika Sehun akan selalu berangkat jauuuh lebih pagi dari pada dirinya jika ada PR Matematika, entah kenapa selalu begitu. Seringkali teman-temannya bertanya apa alasan Sehun tak pernah mengerjakan PR Matematika, dan dia dengan santainya berkata "Aku tak suka matematika, aku tak mengerti matematika dan aku tak mau memahaminya. Masih banyak pelajaran lain yang lebih menyenangkan"

Objek yang sedari tadi melintas sejenak di otak Jongin tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapnnya dengan wajah memohon "Aku pinjam PR matematikamu...pliiiiis" semua orang menghentikan kegiatannya mencontek PR Joonmyeon hanya untuk melihat adegan langka seperti ini. Jongin memang pintar, satu tingkat di atas Joonmyeon malah, tapi ia terlalu sangar dan susah di dekati tidak seperti Joonmyeon yang ramah. Tapi ada satu orang yang tak mengenal rasa takut, dialah Oh Sehun. Paling berani, paling tidak peduli, paling sembrono dan paling nekat jika sudah berurusan dengan Kim Jongin, ia berpikir bahwa Jongin juga manusia, kenapa harus takut dengannya, ia siswa biasakan? Bukan dewa?

Dengan santai Jongin mengambil buku dari dalam tas ranselnya dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Senyum Sehun langsung terkembang sambil menatap kagum pada buku Jongin yang rapi.

"Tak ada yang boleh meminjam buku PR Jongin selain aku" teriak Sehun sombong begitu mendapatkan contekan yang ke akuratannya bisa dipastikan 99%. Teman-temannya hanya bisa menatap iri karena Sehun bisa menguasai contekan sendirian tanpa diganggu, lagipula mereka juga tak berani meminjam buku Kim Jongin.

Sebenarnya teman-teman sekelas Sehun tak ada yang mengerti dari mana sebenarnya mahluk bernama Oh Sehun itu muncul, sebagai seorang siswa High School ia terlalu cuek ,melakukan hal semau-maunya tapi tak pernah melanggar aturan sekolah, bukan akrena ia anak kepala sekolah, hanya saja ia bisa menutupi semua perbuatan nakalanya dengan rapi...anak bandel yang setengah-setengah mungkin. Hidupnya seperti tanpa beban, selalu bahagia, sekalipun bersedih itu tak akan berlangsung lama, tipe orang yang menyelsaikan masalahnya dengan cepat dan melupakan masalah trsebut dengan cepat juga.

Ketika pelajaran ke-3 kosong karena songsaenim yang mengajar entah kemana dan memberikan berlembar-lembar tugas Matematika. Oh...iya, Sehun cukup menyesal karena ia sudah bangun lebih pagi dan mengerjakan PR (Mencontek maksudnya) dengan susah payah, jadi sekarang ia balas dendam tak mau mengerjakan tugas berniat mencontek saja pekerjaan Joonmyeon atau tidak pekerjaan Jongin.

Jongin memandang keluar jendela tepat pada Sehun yang dengan seenaknya ikut bermain Volly di kelas lain yang sedang berolahraga, tubuhnya terlihat paling mencolok karena diantara siswa yang memakai seragam olahraga, hanya dia yang masih memakai seragam, gerutuan-gerutuan kecil terdengar dari siswa-siswa yang memprotes keberadaan Sehun yang seenaknya.

"Ayolah Baekhyuniieee...kau duduk saja di pinggir lapangan dan aku akan menggantikanmu bermain Volly, aku sedang Bad Mood karena tugas Matematika yang saaaangat banyak, aku butuh refreshing" meskipun wajahnya terlihat tak senang tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati karena ada yang mau menggantikannya, jadi ia tak perlu berkeringat. Acting...akting

"Baiklah...tapi kau harus memenangkan kelompokku" Sehun tersenyum limajari karena terlalu senang dan segera bergegas mengambil bola yang tergeletak di pinggir lapangan

"Ayo Mulaaaaai" teriakkan Sehun yang penuh semangat tadi terdengar hingga Jongin hanya tersenyum mengejak dan melanjutkkan pekerjaannya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan Sehun bergegas berlari ke kantin, membeli beberapa makanan dan segera kembali ke kelas dengan tangan penuh. Ia dengan bodohnya hanya menatap teman-temannya yang sedang mengumpulkan tugas matematika di meja ketua kelas, Sehun perlahan mendekati Jongin yang hendak pergi dari bangkunya.

"Aku pinjam tugas matematikamu...hehehe"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh?" wajah Sehun berubah muram, padahal tadi dengan pe-de nya ia meminjam tugas Jongin, berharap kebaikan Jongin yang tadi pagi masih tersisa.

"Jadi tidak boleh yaaaah...?" Sehun berbalik sambil menundukkan kepala, tak tahu bahwa Jongin hanya menggodanya. sesaat kemudian ia berteriak kencang "Kim Jongin peliiiiiit..." dan Sehun langsung memasang Puppy eyes di depan Joonmyeon agar ia diberi contekan, Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Sehun "Kau yang terbaik Hyuuung...tidak seperti seseorang" ketika mengatakan 'Seseorang' ia melirik ke arah Jongin, yang dilihat hanya memalingkan muka sambil terus berlalu keluar kelas, membuat Sehun sedikit kesal karena diabaikan.

...

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Padahal aku sedang malas melihatmu" kalau kesal melihat Jongin, kenapa ia tak pergi saja? Malah mendekati jendela kelas dan memandang keluar.

"Kalau begitu pulang saja!" Sehun memandang kecut ke arah Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan buku catatannya.

"Aku tak membawa payuuung...lagipula aku sedang malas, di apartement nanti aku sendirian lagi" tak ada balasan karena Jongin lebih mementingkan buku catatannya dari pada menanggapi hal yang tidak penting "Aishhh...kau mengabaikanku, aku paling tidak suka diabaikan" Sehun menjauh dari jendela, mengambil tas ranselnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia tak suka keadaan yang terlalu hening, 30 menit ia sendirian tanpa teman mungkin ia akan stress, dan saat bersama Jongin ia merasakan hal tersebut, jadi ia memilih untuk pulang.

"Bukankah kau tak membawa payung?" Sehun berbalik dan mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu kelas. Ciiih...memangnya dia mau memberiku tumpangan untuk pulang? Geram Sehun dalam hati.

"Ayo kita pulang! Aku kebetulan membawa payung" baiklah...Oh Sehun sedang dibuat tak berkutik dengan perkataan Jongin barusan, heeeei...ini bukan hal yang biasa mengingat Kim Jongin adalah orang yang kurang ramah, tapi ia tetap punya banyak teman mengingat ia cukup populer di kalangan siswa.

"Kau memberiku tumpangan?" tanyanya tak percaya

"Kalau kau tak mau, ya sudah, aku pulang duluan" lagi-lagi Sehun hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman yang amat tulus, seperti biasa.

Pada akhirnya Jongin mengetahui apartement Sehun yang hanya dihuninya sendiri itu, terasa amat sepi ketika hujan turun seperti ini, Sehun sering mengeluh karena keadaan yang sepi. Sebagai rasa terimakasihnya pada Jongin, ia memaksa agar namja tampan dan pendiam itu berhenti untuk bermain sebentar, meskipun hanya sebuah tipuan karena sebenarnya Sehun membutuhkan seorang teman saat ini tapi Jongin menyutujui dan dirinya sudah terlihat duduk di atas sofa warna cream itu.

"Aku hanya punya ini" di hadapan Jongin kini sudah terhidang sebuah kopi panas instan yang dibuatkan Sehun khusus untuknya, dan dua buah toples makanan kecil "Biasanya aku akan bermain dulu dan pulang saat hari hampir malam" ucapnya tiba-tiba setelah duduk tepat disamping Jongin hingga bahu mereka saling menempel "karena aku tak suka sendirian, aku suka suasana yang ramai dan bahagia"

"Maka dari itu aku tak menyukaimu, kau terlalu pendiam...lebih jantanlah sedikit" meskipun hanya sebuah candaan, tak ayal Jongin sempat tersentak karena ada orang yang sejujur Sehun, mengatakan tak suka tepat di depan orangnya, apa ia tak berpikir bahwa orang tersebut akan marah? Sehun bukan orang yang suka berpikir panjang rupanya.

Sepanjang apapun Sehun bercerita Jongin akan diam mendengarkan tanpa merspon, senyaman apapun perasaan Sehun karena di sore yang hujan ini ia memiliki seorang teman, pada akhirnya Jongin harus tetap pulang juga. Ketika Jongin pamit, Sehun hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberut dan berkali-kali merengek seperti bayi agar Jongin menginap saja di rumahnya.

...

"Aku tidak terimaaaaa" teriak banyak siswa ketika melihat papan hasil tengah semester yang sudah di pajang dengan rapi di madding kelas masing-masing

"Aku sungguh tak percaya bahwa Sehun berada di peringkat ke tiga, ini tak adil...padahal dia tak bisa matematika dan tak pernah mengerjakan PR matematika" Sahut siswa yang lain, yang terlihat amat geram begitu melihat objek yang dibicarakan tengah asyik membaca komik tanpa ada niatan melihat papan pengumuman

"Kalian lupa kalau Sehun menguasai hampir semua mata pelajaran, apalagi tentang sejarah dan gerografi? Ia hanya lemah di Matematika" Suho memang teman yang baik, selalu melihat semuanya dari segala sisi. Tapi ia diam-diam juga cukup kaget ketika melihat Sehun berada di peringkat tiga tepat dibawahnya.

"Hei...Taehyung! siapa yang berada di peringkat pertama?" teriak Sehun dari bangkunya ,ia menyempatkan diri bertanya sebelum membaca komik Chapter selanjutnya.

"Kim Jongin...kedua Suho Hyung, dan ketiga Oh Sehun yang bodoh"

"Jadi bukan aku yang ada diperingkat pertama?" semua teman-teman sekelasnya semakin kesal karena keluhan yang baru dilontarkan Sehun, bocah itu memang tak sadar diri atau bagaimana pikir Taehyung dan yang lain. Sehun hanya menggoda kawan-kawannya, ia tahu jika kemampuannya memang tak mencukupi jika harus meraih juara satu dan bersaing melawan Jongin serta Suho, ia cukup senang mendapatkan peringkat 3 meski ia tak pernah berharap mendapatkan peringkat sampai setinggi itu.

Sehun menyukai semua pelajaran kecuali matematika dan kawan-kawannya yaitu fisika dan kimia, tapi ia bisa disemua mata pelajaran lain, bahkan nilainya pernah paling tinggi dalam pelajaran sejarah mengalahkan Suho dan Jongin, tapi ia tak ambil pusing dengan keluhan teman-temannya yang kebanyakan tak terima. Semua orang tak pernah tahu bahwa setiap malam Sehun selalu belajar dan mengerjakan soal-soal yang bahkan belum disuruh untuk mengerjakan, ia selalu berpikir bahwa hal tersebut hanya untuk membuang rasa bosannya karena tinggal di apartement sendirian, lagipula ia juga tak berani pulang lewat jam 12 malam jika pergi bermain, ia masih tahu diri dan masih ingin hidup tenang tanpa di rampok atau dibunuh ketika melewati gang sepi.

Diam-diam Jongin tersenyum di balik buku matematikanya karena mendengar teriakan demi teriakan yang di sebabkan oleh Sehun, Suho sempat tertegun begitu melihat Kim Jongin tersenyum, memangnya ada yang lucu dengan soal matematika yang ada di buku tersebut. Kecuali Sehun yang membacanya dan ia akan terbahak sangat keras baru Suho percaya.

Pernah suatu kali Sehun tertawa di tengah mengerjakan soal matematika yang begitu sulit, ketika Taehyung bertanya Sehun dengan susah payah menjawab "Sungguh bodoh, memangnya siapa yang mau menghitung jarak tempuh seperti ini, jika sudah waktunya sampai ya sampai tak perlu dihitung-hitung juga, membuat repotkan?"

"Waaaah Suho hyung dan Jongin memang pintar...kalian hebaaaat, aku beruntuuung mempunyai teman sepintar kalian" teriakan Sehun barusan membuat lamunan Suho buyar seketika.

...

Di malam yang rupanya tak hujan itu, Sehun memilih keluar sendirian setelah ajakannya pada Baekhyun, Suho Hyung, dan Taehyung di tolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan mengerjakan PR matematika yang sangaaaaat sulit. Jelas saja Sehun langsung Bad Mood mendengar alasan teman-temannya itu, ia tak mungkin ikut mengerjakan PR di rumah Suho sedangkan ia tak mengerti sedikitpun tentang matematika, ia sudah mengontak Suho agar ia berangkat lebih pagi dan Sehun bisa mencontek PR matematika-nya, salah satu usaha seorang Oh Sehun.

Ia hanya berputar-putar keliling Kota dengan berjalan kaki hingga waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam. Tapi Bukannya pulang, Sehun malah menghampiri kerumunan yang ada di dekat taman air mancur. Lamat-lamat sebuah alunan musik terdengar begitu Sehun semakin mendekat, karena kerumunan sangat sulit di tembus jadi ia memilih naik ke salah satu bangku taman dan pada saat itu juga ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari seseorang yang tengah meliuk-liukkan badannya di tengah sana, mungkin karena menjadi pusat perhatian hingga si objek yang terus diamati Sehun itu tak pernah menghilangkan senyumannya.

Kerumunan mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit karena hari sudah beranjak sangat malam, tapi seseorang dengan wajah bodohnya masih setia duduk di bangku yang tadi ia naiki, menunggu orang yang ia kenal agar memperhatikan keberadaanya. Bahkan para penari tadi juga mulai meninggalkan taman, tinggal seseorang disana yang tengah sibuk mengelap kringat.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau bisa menari seperti itu" jantung Kim Jongin hampir saja meloncat dari tempatnya. Ya...namja yang sedari tadi di perhatikan Sehun adalah Jongin. Jongin mengira sudah tidak ada siapapun disana, dan ia hampir lari begitu mendengar sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya.

Namun yang membuat Sehun tertegun adalah kenyataan bahwa Jongin mengabaikan perkataanya dan mengabaikannya karena pemuda tampan itu sudah berlalu pergi. Sehun bukan orang yang senang diabaikan hingga ia berusaha menarik perhatian Jongin dengan meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali.

"Arkhhh rampooook" Jongin yang tadinya berjalan meninggalkan Sehun akhirnya berbalik karena mengenali suara barusan. Saat ia berbalik ia tak menemukan siapapun di tempat Sehun terduduk, wajahnya terlihat panik dan mtanya bergerak cepat mencari keberadaan teman sekelasnya.

"Kau mencariku?" Sehun bergitu saja muncul dari balik pohon besar dengan keadaan baik-baik saja tanpa ada orang lain yang berwajah seperti perampok di sampingnya. Entah kenapa pemuda bermarga Kim itu terlihat lega begitu melihat Sehun tak di rampok seperti teriakannya tadi.

"Kau pikir itu hal yang lucu?" Jongin terlihat sedikit geram setelah melihat wajah Sehun yang tersenyum tepat dihadapannya "Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh! Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya kau bisa mendapat peringkat tiga di kelas" setelah itu Jongin benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian, bahkan ia berlari tanpa menengok sedikitpun pada namja yang terlihat menyesal karena telah membohongi temannya.

...

Bahkan Sehun menginkari janjinya pada Suho pagi ini, kemarin ia menyuruh Suho agar berangkat pagi agar Sehun bisa menvontek PR matematikanya, tapi sampai kelas penuh pun Sehun belum terlihat sama sekali. Mungkin Suho memang teman yang baik hingga ia benar-benar khawatir jika Sehun telat dan tak akan sempat mencontek PR matematikannya.

Sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk Sehun baru terlihat memasuki kelas dengan keadaan yang cukup buruk, semua orang tahu bahwa jika sudah seperti ini maka Sehun tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Namja yang selalu terlihat ceria itu terlihat aneh karena hari ini ia tak menampakkan senyumnya, di tambah lagi tak ada wajah panik karena belum mengerjakan PR. Temannya ada yang sempat berpikiran bahwa mungkin Sehun sudah mengerjakan PR matematikannya, tapi pemikiran tersebut segera di tepis jauh-jauh mengingat Sehun tak bisa matematika sama sekali kecuali perkalian, penambahan, pengurangan dan pembagian.

"Kau tak ingin melihat pekerjaanku?" Tanya Suho lembut, dan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu merebahkan kepalanya di atas bangku "Apa kau sudah mengerjakannya di rumah?" pemikiran mustahil itu ternyata sempat terpikirkan oleh Suho hingga ia menanyaakannya. Tapi pada kenyataanya Sehun menjawab dengan tegas.

"Mana mungkin aku sudah mengerjakannya" dan gelak tawa di kelas tersebut mengundang banyak Tanya dari orang-orang yang lewat, kecuali satu orang yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan handphonenya, meskipun ia sesekali mencuri dengar percakapan Suho dan Sehun.

Suasana berubah hening ketika Songsaenim masuk ke dalam kelas, mungkin kali ini riwayat Sehun akan tamat setelah sekian lama ia berhasil selamat dari guru matematika yang sangat menjengkelkan karena selalu mencontek pekerjaan teman-temannya.

"Siapa yang belum mengerjakan PR" semua orang langsung menatap Sehun sambil menelan ludah masing-masing dengan susah payah, teman-temannya sangat baik karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sehun setelah ini. Dengan wajah malas Sehun mengangkat tangannya "Kau Oh Sehun, kerjakan soal nomor satu dan dua"

"Saem, aku menyerah. Lebih baik kau menghukumku mencabuti rumput atau berlari keliling lapangan" Sehun benar-benar menyerah untuk hukuman yang satu itu, apapun hukumannya pasti ia akan terima keculai disuruh mengerjakan soal tak akan bisa ia selesaikan barang satu nomor saja.

"Tidak...kau kerjakan PR-nya, Jongin akan membantu menyelsaikannya dan membuatmu paham" ini lebih celaka lagi, Sehun mendadak Blank dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan, ia masih agak risih karena sepertinya Jongin masih marah padanya dan itu membuatnya amat.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Suho Hyung saja?"

"Kau terlalu banyak menawar. Cepat pindahkan kursimu di sebelah Jongin" meskipun ia merasa amat tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini tapi ia harus menuruti perintah Saemnya, atau ia akan di hokum mengerjakan semua soal matematika yang ada, dan itu akan menjadi hal jauh lebih buruk dari pada duduk bersama Jongin mengerjakan soal matematika, setidaknya Jongin pintar dalam hal ini.

Dimulai dari soal pertama, Sehun mengulang menulis soalnya di buku tulis setelah itu berhenti, ia tak tahu harus mengapakan angka-angka tersebut hingga berakhir dengan jawaban yang benar. Mungkin soal kedua lebih mudah hingga Sehun langsung menulis angka dua dan mungulang menulis soal lagi dan berhenti disana, ia ingin sekali berteriak tapi ia tak bisa berkutik di sebelah Jongin. Sehun yang biasanya tak tahu malu kini berusaha mati-matian menjaga image agar Jongin tak bertambah marah padanya.

"Bodoh!" ucapan Jongin membuat Sehun cemberut, ia tahu bahwa ia saaaaangat bodoh dalam bidang matematika, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa di hina seperti itu juga. Sehun menulis sesuatu di buku yang seharusnya berisi soal-soal mateka yang harus segera ia selesaikan, karena merasa curiga dengan keadaan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menulis sesuastu di bukunya Jongin melirik sekilas. Ia menghela nafas berat begitu hal yang ada di pikirannya tentang Sehun yang mulai lancar mengerjakan buyar seketika, anak itu sungguh bodoh, itulah pikiran Jongin.

_Sebodoh apapun aku, bukan berarti kau boleh menghinaku seperti itu._

Tulis Sehun dibukunya, dan ia mengarahkannya tepat di depan meja Jongin.

_Kerjakan saja tugasmu!_

Balas Jongin tepat di bawah tulisan Sehun. Sehun yang sudah tak sabar segera menarik bukunya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Songsaenim yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dari mejanya, mengira bahwa Sehun sangat serius mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang ia berikan.

_Kau sudah tak marah lagi padaku?_

Jongin berbalik dan menatap Sehun cukup lama, membuat perasaan Sehun tak nyaman, tatapan membuat dirinya risih dan malu, apalagi jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat serta nafas yang tiba-tiba sulit di keluarkan. Namun ia sadar bahawa tatapan Jongin begitu mengintimidasi

_Ternyata kau masih marah padaku_

"Kau sudah selesai Oh Sehun?" teriakkan Saem di depan membuat Sehun terkejut, ia bahkan belum menjawab satu soal pun

"Belum Saem, baru beberapa nomer" pembohong. Jongin terlihat sangat tak sabaran dengan kelakuan Sehun yang sedari tadi belum mengerjakan apapun, ini pasti akan lama. Jadi ia memilih menarik buku Sehun, membalik halaman yang masih bersih lalu menuliskan semua soal beserta jawabannya. Tentu saja Sehun terkejut, tapi disaat yang sama ia tersenyum bahagia, Jongin membantunya mengerjakan soal-soal yang tak akan pernah bisa ia selesaikan. Dan untuk mengelabui Saem-nya ia menarik buku Jongin dan mencoret-coret sesuatu disana.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dan soal-sola milik Sehun yang dikerjakan Jongin sudah selesai, bahkan buku milik Sehun sudah tertumpuk rapi dengan tugas teman-teman lainnya di meja depan kelas. Begitu ia menoleh ke samping, ternyata Jongin sudah tak berada disampingnya karena pemuda tampan itu sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Dengan cepat Sehun berlari dan menahan lengan Jongin, niatnya untuk mengajak Kim Jongin ke kantin bersama, itupun kalau Jongin mau.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku ikut" Jongin memilih tak mendengarkannya dan memilih terus berjalan. Sehun yang tak tahanpun akhirnya menarik lengan hingga Jongin berbalik

CUP

Sehun benar-benar nekat mencium Jongin di depan teman-temannya, ini bukan hal yang tidak di sengaja karena dari awal Sehun memang berniat mencium Jongin untuk menghentikan langkah pemuda tersebut, dan berakhirlah dengan Jongin yang mendorong Sehun hingga namja putih tersebut jatuh ke lantai.

"Apa maumu Oh Sehun? Aku membiarkanmu berbuat sesukamu, tapi bukan berarti kau boleh melakukan hal ini" baru kali ini semua orang yang berada di kelas mendengar teriakkan Kim Jongin, pasalnya pemuda tersebut lebih suka diam atau tidak berbicara seperlunya saja. Mungkin Sehun benar-benar keterlaluan hingga Jongin marah seperti itu.

Dalam posisinya yang masih terduduk di lantai, Sehun tanpa sadar menangis sambil menatap wajah Jongin yang terlihat murka. Begitu ia bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri, Sehun bergegas berlari meninggalkan kelas tanpa menoleh ke belakang, dimana teman-temannya sibuk meneriakkan namanya. Jongin masih terdiam di depan pintu, tubuhnya seolah kaku untuk di gerakkan ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu terluka. Seharusnya ia tak perlu memikirkannya mengingat Sehun yang memulai kekacauan ini, tapi Jongin benar-benar tak senang melihat Sehun yang menangis bukan tertawa bodoh seperti biasanya.

"Setelah ini Sehun pasti menderita sakit kepala hebat" ucapan Suho mau tak mau sampai juga di telinga Jongin

"Mengapa begitu?" Taehyung dan yang lain Nampak penasaran dengan ucapan Suho hingga tanpa sadar mereka mendekati pemuda pendek tersebut

"Sehun selalu begitu kalau punya masalah, ia akan memikirkannya hingga satu atau dua jam ke depan dan setelahnya ia akan merasakan sakit kepala hebat"

"Apa itu membahayakan Sehun?"

"Kurasa tidak, ia hanya perlu minum obat sakit kepala biasa lalu tidur, dan ketika bangun...Voilaaaa...ia akan melupakan masalahnya"

"Kau benar-benar mengerti Sehun"

"Sehun sudah seperti adikku sendiri" ucap Suho sambil melirik ke luar jendela dan memfokuskan matanya pada sosok yang tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon "Lebih baik aku mencarikannya obat sakit kepala"

...

Seorang namja lain tengah berjalan pelan mendekati tubuh Sehun yang tengah bersandar di pohon, matanya memperhatikan Sehun yang terlelap tapi tak terlihat nyaman dalam tidurnya. Tubuh tinggi itu berjongkok agar tingginya sama dengan posisi Sehun sekarang, satu tanganya terangkat dan membuka telapak tangan Sehun yang tadinya menggenggam, kemudian ia menaruh sebuah obat sakit kepala dalam genggaman tersebut kemudian beranjak pergi tanpa ada niatan membangunkan namja manis yang sedang tertidur itu.

Setengah jam kemudian Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, kepalanya masih terasa amat pusing tapi ia malah tersenyum, tersenyum karena melihat obat sakit kepala sudah berada di tangannya, ia hanya memandang obat tersebut dan berniat mengucapkan terimakasih pada orang yang telah memberikan obat sakit kepala itu, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa orang yang ada dipikirannya lah yang memberikannya.

Sehun berlari ke kantin untuk membeli air mineral sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas, mana sanggup ia meminum obat sakit kepala tanpa air, bisa-bisa ia pingsan sebelum menelan obat tersebut karena ia tak tahan dengan rasa pahit. Ia tahu, bahkan ia sangat tahu kalau dirinya sudah terlambat sekitar satu jam pelajaran karena ketiduran, tapi ia yakin bahwa Hyung kesayangannya akan membantu memberikan alasan yang bisa di nalar pada Saem.

"Bukankah kau sedang sakit? Kenapa tak tidur saja di ruang kesehatan?" Tanya Jin Saem begitu Sehun selesai mengetuk pintu

"Aku sudah cukup baikan Saem, jadi bolehkah aku ikut kelas sekarang?" dan Jin Saem hanya bisa mengangguk mempersilahkan Sehun untuk mengikuti kelasnya, ia cukup kagum bahwa masih ada murid yang rela ikut kelasnya dari pada di UKS dengan alasan sakit, meskipun Sehun telat satu jam pelajarannya tapi ia cukup maklum.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Suho pelan sambil menoleh kebelakang tepat dimana Sehun duduk

"Sudah, berkat obat dari mu Hyung. Gommawo" Sehun terlanjur memberikan Senyum terbaiknya pada Suho, padahal Suho akan menjawab lain

"Bukan aku yang memberikannya, aku bahkan masih memegang obat sakit kepala yang akan kuberikan padamu. Lihat!" Suho menunjukkan obat yang ia keluarkan dari sakunya, Sehun juga ikut mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan karena melihat merk obat yang berbeda, jadi bukan Suho yang memberikannya? Lalu siapa?. Sehun tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Jongin, namun ia dengan cepat menggelangkan kepala begitu terlintas bahwa Jongin yang memberikan obat tersebut, itu tak mungkin, rasanya terlalu mustahil mengingat Jongin sedang marah padanya.

...

Seminggu berlalu semenjak Sehun tak berani menganggu bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa Jongin, mentalnya yang seperti jendral perang itu tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana, sifat jahil dan ramainya masih tetap menghiasi hari-hari Sehun selama seminggu, tetapi ia akan langsung diam jika matanya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan mata Jongin, pada saat itu lah Sehun ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Han.

"Sehunieee...ayo cepat pulang! Hari akan hujan" Suho terlihat tergesa-gesa memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, terlihat sangat ingin cepat pulang ke rumah.

"Myeonieee ayo kita pulang" Oh...sepertinya Suho lebih berniat menghindari seseorang dari pada menghindari hujan yang sebentar lagi akan turun. Terlihat dari gerakannya yang terhenti begitu mendengar suara naga milik Kris Wu, namja yang sudah mengejar-ngejarnya 1 bulan belakangan ini. Wajah Suho mendadak lemas dan matanya menatap Sehun seperti meminta pertolongan, tapi dasarnya Sehun yang tak paham hanya diam dan memasukkan bukunya dengan tenang kemudian meninggalkan kelas serta Suho yang masih diam dibangkunya. Sepertinya Suho memang harus pulang dengan Kris

Sepertinya dugaan Suho benar, baru saja Sehun sampai di halte Bus hujan langsung turun dengan begitu deras, membasahi semua yang tadinya kering. Ia sedikit kesal dengan hujan yang turun kali ini, karena tadi pagi Sehun memang tak berencana membawa payung karena hari amat cerah, dan disinilah ia terdampar sekarang, di halte bus yang dingin dan sendirian. Beruntung sekali Suho dijemput oleh Kris yang setiap harinya membawa mobil ke sekolah, pasti Hyungnya itu tak akan kebasahan sampai di rumah.

Lima belas menit di lalui Sehun dengan rasa bosan, posisinya yang tadi duduk di bangku halte sudah berubah-ubah mungkin sudah sepuluh kali lebih, dan terakhir posisinya saat ini sedang berjongkok di bawah sambil menekuk lututnya, matanya menatap rentetan hujan yang turun tanpa jeda.

Sraaak...Sraak...Sraaaak

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya kepada seseorang yang membelah hujan dan berjalan mendekat ke arah halte Bus, membuat beberapa air terciprat kemana-mana. Begitu sadar siapa yang sedang berada di dekatnya saat ini, Sehun langsung bungkam dan sebisa mungkin menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lutut, terlihat menyedihkan memang tapi ia tak mau mengambil resiko terlihat oleh Jongin. Yah meskipun Jongin dalam sekali pandangpun tahu bahwa tubuh kurus yang sedang berjongkok itu adalah Sehun.

BYUUUUUR

Dengan bodohnya Sehun hanya bisa memandang kosong ke arah jalan yang habis dilewati oleh sebuah mobil hingga air yang menggenang di depannya seketika membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"ARGHHHHHHH" ia melupakan rasa malunya dan memilih berteriak memaki mobil sialan yang baru saja melewatinya "Dasar mobil bodooooooh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!" Sehun mendengus kesal karena orang yang tak diajaknya berbicara selama seminggu itu tiba-tiba menyahut dan mengatainya "Tak ada yang menyuruhmu duduk disana kan? Kenapa tak memilih duduk disini saja?" seperti tak mendengarkan ucapan Jongin, Sehun malah berniat pergi meninggalkan halte "Mau kemana kau?"

"Aku mau pulang, badanku sudah basah, sekalian saja hujan-hujanna sampai di rumah" belum sampai Sehun melangkah Jongin sudah menarik lengannya dari belakang

"Aku ikut pulang denganmu" setelahnya Jongin menarik lengan Sehun, menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari milik pemuda putih tersebut kemudian berlari kea rah apartement Sehun. Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum diantara rasa bingung dan tidak percayanya, apa ini berarti Jongin sudah memaafkannya?

Layaknya dalam kisah-kisah di sinetron, mereka membelah hujan di iringi sebuah senyuman yang tak luntur dari bibir keduanya. Jongin juga tersenyum, perasaanya mendadak lega dan tenang saat menggenggam tangan Sehun, padahal beberapa hari ini pikirannya tak fokus sama sekali. Seperti remaja yang dilanda asmara Sehun berkali-kali memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Jongin serta wajah Jongin yang begitu tampan jika dilihat dari samping, apalagi hujan membuat kesan keren pada namja disampingnya.

"Jangan menatapku! Perhatikan saja jalanmu!" dikatai seperti itu, Sehun tiba-tiba hilang keseimbangan dan malah jatuh tepat di atas jalan yang berlubang. Jongin yang merasa tangannya tertarik segera melihat ke belakang dan membantu Sehun untuk bangun, meskipun keduanya sudah basah sedari tadi, tapi setidaknya tidak membuat keadaan mereka semakin parah.

"Kau bodoh!"

"Memang" dan Sehun menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Jongin, ia tak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya yang Sehun tahu, pada saat itulah ia ingin sekali memeluk Jongin, seperti melepaskan rasa rindu yang sudah menumpuk.

Karena merasa cukup dengan aksi berlari di tengah hujan merekapun mengakhirinya, lagipula Sehun dan Jongin sudah berada di depan apartement Sehun, kelihatannya si pucat itu sedang kebingungan mencari kunci apartementnya karena tangannya terus gemetar. Jongin yang melihatnya menarik ransel Sehun dan memasukkan tangannya, mencoba menacari keberadaan kunci tersebut, begitu kuncinya sudah ketemu Sehun langsung merebutnya membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Arghhhhhh ini dingiiiiin" ternyata Sehun langsung menyalakan Shower dan mandi, ia tak mau sakit karena kehujanan "Jongiiiiin...ambil saja handuk di kamarku! Keringkan dulu rambutmu, nanti kau sakit" mendengar teriakan Sehun yang nampakanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jongin, membuat Jongin tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Sehun. Jongin hendak keluar kamar Sehun dengan handuk kering di kepalanya, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat banyak kertas warna warni tertempel di depan pintu kamar, ia membacanya sebentar dan tersenyum melihat berbagai tulisan Sehun, ada kertas berisi biodatanya, hobinya, lagu kesukaannya, hingga imipiannya. Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun memang berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jongin cepatlah mandi! Aku akan mengambilkan bajuku untukmu, tunggu sebentar" Jongin tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun tapi Sehun sudah tanggap dan mengambil keputusan sendiri.

Selama Jongin berada di dalam kamar mandi, Sehun sedang asyik menonton TV dengan handuk yang masih menggantung di lehernya. Acara yang ia tonton saat ini adalah sebuah program music, yang kebanyakan menampilkan Boyband atau Girl band dari negeri gingseng tersebut, karena merasa kedinginan Sehun berdiri dan tiba-tiba menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan apa yang ia lihat di layar TV. Gerakannya cukup lincah, apalagi tak ada yang salah dengan gerakan tubuhnya hampir sama dengan yang di TV.

Sehun tak sadar jika Jongin tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil memperhatikannya menari, pemuda Tan tersebut cukup terkejut karena Sehun si ceria itu bisa melakukan banyak hal termasuk menari, hal yang juga disenanginya.

"Kau bisa menari?" hampir saja lututnya menabrak meja karena suara Jongin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pendengarannya.

"A-aku...aku hanya bisa meniru...hehehe" Jongin sudah berdiri di dampingnya dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu tanpa meniru gerakkan yang ada di layar kaca. Sehun yang melihatnya merasa sangat bersemangat hingga tanpa sadar ia meniru gerakkan Jongin. Mereka berdua menari dalam diam, tapi senyum keduanya tak pernah hilang. Jongin yang bisa menari dengan bebas, sedangkan Sehun meniru gerakkan Jongin dengan bagus, kolaborasi yang hebat bukan?

"Aku lelaaaaah" keluh Sehun yang sudah menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas Sofa, membiarkan matanya tertutup sejenak sambil mencoba menetralkan nafas.

"Aku juga" Jongin mengikuti Sehun berbaring di atas sofa

"Aku tak tahu bahwa menari bisa semenyenangkan ini" Jongin diam-diam memandangi wajah Sehun, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat ketika melihat senyuman itu

"Ke-kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun gugup. Tak ada satupun jawaban yang keluar dari bibir tebal milik Jongin, ia hanya mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun mendaratkan sebuah ciuman yang hangat disana, perlahan tapi pasti Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya, membuat bibir tipis milik Sehun terlumat dibibirnya. Rasanya sungguh dahsayat, bahkan Jongin tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini, bibir Sehun terlalu nikmat untuk dilepaskan, jadi ia kembali melumat lebih dalam. Ia lebih suka seperti itu dari pada harus memsukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun, bibir Sehun sudah terlampau nikmat baginya. Sehun mencengkram kerah baju milik Jongin, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membalas lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan Jongin padanya, bahkan sekarang ia sudah menutup matanya dan semakin mendekat ke tubuh Jongin karena pinggangnya di tarik ke depan.

...

Liburan awal musim gugur itu akan digunakan oleh Sehun untuk pulang ke Busan tempat tinggalnya, ia sudah sangat rindu dengan Appa dan Dongsaengnya. Tapi rencana itu gagal dan Sehun kembali ke Seoul untuk tinggal di apartement selama liburan, bahkan belum sehari ia di rumah tapi siang hari ia sudah melarikan diri dan kembali. Dongsaengnya yang bernama Oh Luhan bahkan menangis melihat Sehun pergi ke Seoul.

Saat ini dirinya tengah berada di sebuah bangku pinggir jalan, duduk termenung di hari yang mulai Dingin itu.

"Hanya rang bodoh yang melalui liburan musim gugur dengan duduk dipinggir jalan seperti ini" Sehun menengok untuk mencari sumber suara, ia bahkan ingin menangis sekarang begitu yang dilihatnya adalah Jongin. Ia memang sedih tapi ia tak mengerti mengapa disaat seperti ini ia ingin menangis "Harusnya kau pulang ke rumah dan menghabiskan waktumu bersama keluarga"

Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kea rah Jongin dengan kepala tertunduk, mungkin Sehun marah karena Jongin mengatainya maka dari itu Sehun ingin memukulnya sekarang.

GREB

"Huwaaaaaaaa...hiks...hiks" untung saja jalanan lumayan sepi sehingga tak banyak orang yang memperhatikan dimana Sehun memeluk Jongin, setelahnya ia menangis begitu kencang sambil mengusak-ngusakkan kepalanya di leher milik Jongin.

"Ke-kenapa kau menangis?" jantungnya berdetak dengan kencangpun Jonginpun tak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya, yang ia tahu sekarang tangannya tengah balas memeluk Sehun, mengelus punggung itu dengan pelan agar pemiliknya berhenti menangis. Bukankah tidak biasa jika Sehun yang biasanya tertawa saat melihat soal matematika yang sulit kini menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil.

"Apa kau mau Bubble tea?" Sehun menggeleng. Biasanya Sehun tak bisa menolak minuman tersebut jika ditawari, ia sendiri yang mengatakannya dengan lantang di depan kelas waktu itu, tapi kali ini Bubble tea bukan menjadi hal yang penting. Jongin sangat penasaran dengan hal yang menyebabkan Sehun seperti ini, apa karena ucapannya tadi "Kau mau kuantar pulang?" Sehun menggeleng, lagi.

"Aku mau begini sebentar saja?" Jongin menangkap bahwa Sehun ingin dipeluk seperti ini sebentar lagi, jadi ia hanya membiarkan Sehun membasahi bahunya "Aku mau pulang, tapi ke rumahmu" berkat perkataan Sehun, Jongin kini melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau pulanglah sendiri! Aku pergi"

"Huwaaaaa...Jongin jahat padaku...huwaaaaa...eommma...eommmma"

"Ya...Ya...pulang saja ke rumah eommamu sana!"

"Eomma mengusirku dari rumah...hiks" Sehun kembali menarik lengan Jongin untuk di peluk, mencoba mencari pegangan. Jongin berpikir sebentar, mengingat bahwa Sehun tinggal di aprtement sendirian lalu bagaimanamungkin eomma-nya mengusir Sehun?. Atau dia pulang ke rumah dan setelah itu dia diusir kemudian berakhirlah si bodoh itu di taman ini sambil menangis, sialnya dia malah mengatai Sehun tentang hal tersebut.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang ke rumahku" dari gayanya Sehun terlihat mencoba berhenti menangis, mungkin Jongin tak suka teman yang cengeng sehingga ia matia-matian menghentikkan tangisannya, susah memang karena ia masih mau menangis dalam waktu yang saaaaaaangat lama.

...

"Aku memang memperbolehkanmu untuk menari, tapi kau jangan melupakan tugas utamamu yaitu belajar. Sekarang kau sudah berani membawa temanmu kemari" Jongin hanya bisa diam tanpa melawan semua perkataan appa-nya, selalu begitu setiap Appa-nya memberikan nasihatinilah yang ia takutkan ketika tadi Sehun memohon padanya untuk diajak pulang ke rumah, Appa-nya pasti marah. Selama ini memang Jongin tak pernah membawa temannya untuk berkunjung, baru Sehun yang pertama kali, entah kenapa ia tak bisa menolok rajukan Sehun yang tak sepenuhnya merajuk itu.

"Bisakah aku kembali ke kamarku, aku akan membawanya pergi dari sini" belum sempat tuan Kim menjawab penawaran putranya, Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu membungkuk dan berlalu pergi begitu saja dari ruangan appa-nya.

"Sebaiknya antarkan aku pulang sekarang" Sehun terlihat gelisah, dan ia mengucapkannya ketika Jongin baru saja membuka pintu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?" hanya senyum bercampur kegelisahan yang bisa diberikan Sehun saat ini. Perasaanya menjadi tak tenang ketika Jongin dipanggil Appa-nya, ada yang terlihat aneh dengan kedua orang tersebut, terasa begitu kaku. Sehun tahu keadaan seperti ini, ia sangat terbiasa jadi ia bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Jongin sekarang.

Mereka berdua menyusuri jalanan yang terasa begitu dingin ketika angina berhembus kencang melewati mereka. Sesekali Sehun mengeratkan genggaman pada jemari Jongin saat ia tak bisa menahan rasa dingin yang menerpanya, seperti saat ini. Jongin yang berkali-kali merasa genggaman Sehun semakin kuat akhirnya menoleh ke arah Sehun, membenarkan letak jaket panjangnya yang tidak terkancing sehingga Sehun bisa lebih hangat sekarang.

"Gommawo"

"Ya...Oh Sehun!" Sehun menoleh, disana ia mendapati Taehyung yang sedang menyeret seorang pria agar ikut mendekat padanya "Eeeee...diam-diam ternyata kalian pergi kencan ya..." jelas sekali kalimat tersebut ditujukan untuk Sehun dan Jongin, apalagi Taehyung semakin curiga ketika melihat mereka bergandengan tangan.

"Jangan berkata sembarangan, kau sendiri juga pergi berkencan"

"Tentu saja kami pergi berkencan, dia kan kekasihku Kim Seok Jin. Memangnya kalian pergi berkencan tapi tak mau mengaku. Akan kuceritakan ini pada teman-teman" Sehun baru ingat kalau temannya Kim Taehyung ini juga tak kalah jail seperti dirinya, sebuah kesialan bertemu dengan Taehyun dalam keadaan seperti ini, untung saja liburan musim gugur masih lama, ia hanya bisa berharap kalau Taehyun lupa dan tak menceritakan kejadian ini pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Tae...Tae...kau kenapa jahat sekali pada temanmu? Maafkan Tae Tae ya...dia memang usil dan masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil" orang yang bernama Kim Seok Jin tadi membungkuk untuk meminta maaf pada Sehun dan Jongin atas kelakuan kekasihnya

"Lihatlah Kim Taehyung! Kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan kekasih sebaik dia" Taehyun semakin memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat Sehun barusan

"Kau saja yang tidak beruntung memiliki kekasih pendiam seperti Jongin...Bweeeek" dan Kim Taehyun menyeret kekasihnya untuk diajak berlari sebelum Sehun membombardirnya dengan seribu makian .

"Kalian berdua terlihat seperti bocah SD yang sedang bertengkar"

"Memangnya ada bocah SD setinggi aku? Kau payah"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli Bubble Tea saja"

...

"Jadi kau memaksa tidur di apartementku?" Sehun melirik Jongin yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu apartement yang baru di buka olehnya. Yang ditanyai hanya mengangkat bahu, seakan tak membutuhkan tumpangan untuk malam ini, Jongin memang tidak kabur ia hanya malas pulang kerumah "Memohonlah padaku!" tentu saja Jongin tak akan melakukan hal tersebut, terakhir kali ia memohon adalah ketika berada di Sekolah Dasar, itupun pada orang tuanya. Jongin memilih berbalik untuk meninggalkan Sehun dan permintaan konyolnya.

"Isshhhh...aku hanya bercanda, cepat masuk! Diluar mulai dingin" Jongin hanya mengikuti Sehun yang sudah menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu "Kau mandilah dulu, aku masih malas" dengan bodohnya Jongin menuruti ucapan Sehun dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, namun setelahnya dia bingung karena ia juga sedang tak berniat untuk mandi. Namun saat ia ingin keluar, suara Sehun membuatnya berhenti memutar knop pintu.

"Mianhe Appa...aku sebenarnya juga merindukan appa, tapi eomma mengusirku"

TBC

Seharusnya ini oneshoot, tapi g kuat nerusinnya jadinya twoshoot ajah. Ahhh kangen udah lama nggak bikin pairing


	2. Chapter 2

ANDERS 2

Pairing : Kaihun

Genre : Romance (Mungkin)

Length : twoshoot

DEPO LDH

"Mianhe Appa...aku sebenarnya juga merindukan appa, tapi eomma mengusirku"

"_Kalau eomma mengusirmu, kenapa kau tak menelepon Appa? Appa saaangat rindu dengan anak Appa yang tampan ini. Bahkan Lulu sampai menangis, memohon pada Appa agar membawamu pulang, adikmu sangat menyayangimu"_

"Aku juga menyayangi Lulu, Appa dan eomma...hiks...meski eomma tak menyayangiku..." dibalik pintu kamar mandi Jongin tengah sibuk berpikir, apakah ia harus keluar sekarang atau menunggu Sehun selesai menelepon. Kakinya ingin melangkah menghampiri seorang yang menangis itu, tapi ia tak bisa. Perasaan sakit yang menumpuk di dada membuatnya tak sanggup untuk melangkah menghampiri Sehun yang tengah menangis, ia tak suka melihat kenyataan bahwa Sehun bukanlah orang yang benar-benar paling bahagia di dunia ini, tapi ia menampilkan itu semua pada orang yang dikenalnya.

"Appa...hiks...apa aku bukan anak kalian?"

"_Jangan berkata sembarangan, kau anak Appa dan eomma, sifatmu bahkan sangat mirip dengan Appa"_

"Mianhee...Appa...mianhee...hiks...hiks"

"_Beristirahatlah! Pulanglah kapanpun kau ingin pulang, pulanglah kepelukan Appa!"_

"Ne...hiks...Aku saaangat..hiks...menyayangi Appa"

Jongin tak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini, duduk dilantai sambil memegang erat kedua tangan Sehun dan mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan hangat disana. Sehun hanya bisa menangis, menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengeratkan genggamannya di genggaman Jongin, ia butuh seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Eomma membenciku..hiks...apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku bukan orang baik...hiks...apa kau juga membenciku?..hiks...katakan! katakan padaku! apa yang harus aku lakukan...hiks...hiks" kalimat apapun yang keluar dari mulut Jongin mungkin tak akan berarti bagi seseorang dalam keadaan seperti Sehun saat ini, ia memilih diam tak bersuara. Hanya sebuah tindakan nyata seperti membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya lah yang bisa ia lakukan, membiarkan Sehun menangis dan mengatakan semua hal yang menjadi bebannya.

Lama dalam keadaan seperti itu membuat Jongin ikut merasakan sakit yang dialami Sehun, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya tak disayangi oleh orang tua sendiri. Perasaan yang sudah lama ia rasakan, semenjak Eomma dan Appanya tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Jonginie' lagi, semenjak ia tak boleh lagi melakukan hal yang ia senangi. Semua anak pasti akan tumbuh dewasa, tapi setua apapun umur seorang anak, kasih sayang orang tua adalah hal yang akan dibutuhkan sampai kapanpun.

"Kenapa kau menunjukkan sisi lemahmu ketika ada aku disini? Aku akan merasa bersalah jika tak bisa melindungimu setelah tahu semua hal yang terjadi padamu" dan Jongin membawa Sehun semakin dalam ke pelukannya, membiarkan Sehun tertidur dengan air mata yang tak bisa berhenti.

...

Pagi hari di musim gugur tak membuat semuanya membaik bahkan perasaan sedih masih begitu terasa di sebuah apartement dimana dua orang namja tampan masih tertidur dengan lelap, salah satunya mulai bergerak tapi bukan untuk bangun, hanya ingin menyamankan posisinya pada namja yang sedang memeluknya erat.

"Eumm...Kim Jongiiin" Sehun mengeluh dalam tidurnya sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mata. Ia ingin tersenyum ketika mengetahui ia bangun di pagi hari dan ada seseorang berada disampingnya, namun bibirnya masih berat hanya sekedar untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, perasaanya terlampau sedih hingga ia hanya menatap Jongin yang masih tertidur.

"Eummm...kau sudah bangun?" Sehun mengaggukkan kepala, tak sadar jika Jongin masih memejamkan mata, belum bangun sepenuhnya. Sehun beranjak bangun, mendekat ke jendela dan membuka tirai berwarna cokelat itu. matanya menatap nanar pada jalanan yang sedikit sepi karena hawa mulai dingin hingga membuat jendela berembun, biasanya ia suka saat seperti ini, sedikit mendung ketika hari libur dan pada akhirnya ia akan selalu menghabiskan harinya untuk dirumah memberishkan setiap pojok ruangan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, suasana mendung membuatnya semakin murung dan kembali ingin menangis.

"Entah kenapa wajahmu tak enak dilihat jika tak tersenyum seperti biasanya? Meskipun itu hanya sebuah senyuman bodoh" tanpa Sehun sadari Jongin sudah berada di sebelahnya, mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan "Jika hari ini kita pergi ke taman bermain apa kau mau?" apakah ini sifat asli seorang Kim Jongin?atau baru pertamakalinya namja tersebut menunjukkan sifat seperti ini, Sehun tak mengerti dan tak tahu, yang ada sekarang adalah Kim Jongin yang baik hati dan perhatian padanya meskipun kalimat yang diucapkannya tetap pedas.

"Aku berubah menjadi namja miskin, jadi apa kau akan mentraktirku masuk ke taman bermain?" goda Sehun dengan senyumannya, meski Jongin tahu senyuman itu hanya senyuman palsu, tapi ia balas tersenyum.

Sehun tengah memegang Bubble Tea di tangan kanan dan tangan Kirinya digunakan untuk mengenggam tangan Jongin, seperti sebuah Dejavu. Diam-diam Sehun menyukai perasaan seperti ini, berjalan dalam diam sambil bergandengan tangan, hal yang baru dilakukannya selama 17 tahun ia hidup. Meskipun berlebihan tapi ia ingat agar menggunakan moment seperti ini dengan baik, karena ia takut suatu saat tak merasakan hal yang membahagiakan lagi.

"Ternyata kau memang gampang di rayu hanya dengan segelas Bubble Tea" ingin sekali ia memukul lengan Jongin, tapi apa daya tangannya tak ada yang bisa digunakan untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku namja apaan? Mudah di rayu hanya dengan segelas Bubble Tea, aku tak terima"

"Aigooo...kau mudah sekali marah-"

"Hei...ada apa ramai-ramai disana? Ayo kesana! Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik" kalau saja Jongin memiliki kesempatan untuk mengamati perubahan Sehun yang terlalu cepat, pasti ia akan melakukannya, tapi sayang Sehun tak memberikannya kesempatan dan ia sudah ditarik ke arah kerumunan.

"Mereka menari sepertimu" Jongin tak lagi memperhatikan perkataan Sehun, ia terlalu sibuk menatap pada penari-penari yang sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya disana. Sehun tahu bahwa orang disampingnya ini ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka, maka ia memutuskan untuk mendorong Jongin ke tengah. Salah seorang penari turut menyeret Jongin untuk mengikuti mereka bergerak, alunan musik yang terdengar indah di telinga membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk tak menggerakkan badannya.

Gerakan yang indah menurut Sehun, biasanya ia akan reflek mengikuti sebuah tarian jika apa yang dilihatnya begitu menarik, tapi ia tak melakukannya sekarang, gerakan tersebut akan lebih indah jika ia melihat Jongin yang melakukannya. Sehun tersenyum bangga begitu Jongin menari dengan segala rasa bahagianya, ia bisa melihat hal tersebut, Jongin terlihat lebih hidup dari pada ketika ia berada di kelas dan mengerjakan soal matematika, sampai kapanpun Sehun akan membenci matematika.

Sehun tak tahu jika Jongin tengah mendekat dan menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat menuju dekapannya, yang ia sadari saat ini adalah Jongin yang tengah memelukknya erat di tengah kerumunan. Wajahnya memerah, karena baru pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini selama tujuh belas tahun kehidupannya. Tapi Oh Sehun menyukainya, menyukai dekapan Jongin, menyukai harum tubuh ini, menyukai semua yang ada dalam diri Kim Jongin seakan ia tak mau lepas dari semua rasa bahagia yang dirasakaanya sekarang.

"Maaf...kita tak jadi pergi ke taman bermain" Jongin tengah melirik ke arah Sehun yang sedang mengamati jalan di depannya, ia cukup bingung ketika Sehun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut, bukan senyuman bodoh.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyesal karena kita batal pergi ke taman bermain. Aku sudah cukup puas melihat wajah tampanmu yang tersenyum bahagia ketika sedang menari, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari itu"

"Aku merasa bersalah dua kali lipat setelah mendengarnya" Sehun berjalan ke depan Jongin dan segera ia membalik tubuhnya sehingga mereka berhadapan. Hanya seorang Oh Sehun yang berani menarik kedua pipi Kim Jongin, melakukan hal yang memalukan tersebut di tempat umum. Tapi Jongin tak merasa harga dirinya di permalukan, ia merasa baru kali ini dianggap sebagai manusia biasa tanpa embel-embel kepintarannya.

"Aigoooo...Kim Jongin sangat menggemaskan, aku jadi ingin di traktir makan Tokpokki" dan keinginan Sehun pada hari itu di turuti oleh seorang Kim Jongin yang tak selamanya dingin.

...

Meskipun merengek seperti apapun, pada akhirnya Jongin tetap pulang ke rumahnya dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di apartement. Terkadan Taehyun akan berkunjung walau sebentar, kadang Suho akan menelponnya dan mengatakan permintaan maaf karena hanya bisa berhubungan lewat telepon tanpa menemui Sehun selama liburan musim gugur berlangsung, salahkan Kris Wu yang dengan seenaknya menculik Suho untuk diajak pergi ke kanada.

TING TONG

Sehun bergegas membuka pintu, berharap bahwa Taehyun atau Jongin akan menemaninya hari ini. Senyum bodoh itu menghilang begitu yang berada di depan pintu adalah eomma-nya. Sehun bahkan tak mempersilahkan eomma-nya masuk karena terlalu kaget, hingga eomma-nya sendiri yang masuk tanpa dipersilahkan.

"Jangan kembali ke rumah!" beruntung Sehun telah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, jika tidak ia mungkin akan jatuh merosot ke lantai ketika mendengar penuturan eomma-nya "Eomma akan memberikan biaya hidupmu setiap bulan tapi jangan pernah menampakkan diri lagi di rumah!"

"Kenapa?" setiap anak pasti akan sakit hati jika di usir oleh orang tuanya sendiri, apalagi Oh Sehun yang sudah sekian lama mati-matian berusaha agar eomma-nya mencintai dirinya, mencintai sepenuh hati. Tapi kenapa balasannya seperti ini? "Apa aku bukan anak eomma?"

"Kau pembunuh!" saat itu juga Sehun menangis dalam diam, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi ketika mendengar perkataan sekejam itu. dadanya terlampau sakit dan ia hanya bisa meremasnya semakin kencang "Jangan harap eomma akan menyayangimu setelah kau membunuh adikmu sendiri"

"Huks...Huks..." tubuh Sehun sudah melorot dari atas sofa, ia jatuh tertunduk di lantai "A-aku...huks...pembunuh?"

"Ternyata kau memang tak mengingatnya, kau masih berumur dua tahun waktu itu. kalau saja kau tak berlari ke tengah jalan maka eomma tak akan keguguran karena menyelamatkanmu!" kalimat terakhir yang disertai sebuah bentakan membuat tangis Sehun semakin kencang, seperti tangisan anak kecil ketika di tinggal pergi orang tuanya, mungkin sebentar lagi Sehun akan merasakan hal tersebut karena rasa sakit yang dialaminya hampir sama.

Sehun tak tahu harus menangis seperti apalagi agar eomma-nya mau memaafkannya, bahkan waktu itu ia masih berumur dua tahun dan belum bisa mengingat dan mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya, lalu dengan tega eomma-nya melimpahkan semua rasa bersalah itu padanya, ini sungguh tak adil. Tapi bagaimanapun Sehun tak berani melawan, ia takut akan semakin di benci oleh Eomma-nya.

"Jangan menampkkan diri dirumah! Sekeras apapun ayahma meminta kau jangan pernah kembali" dengan begitu nyonya Oh pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah menangis di atas lantai yang dingin. Meratapi semua nasib buruk yang menimpanya tanpa bisa melawan.

Tubuh kurus itu terguncang hebat di selingi suara senggukkan yang tak henti-hentinya karena terlalu lama menangis, ia lelah menangis tapi rasa sakit di hatinya tak kunjung reda. Rasa sakit yang di buat eomma-nya sendiri tak bisa hilang begitu saja, apalagi itu semua karena kesalahannya yang seorang pembunuh.

Di lain tempat seorang tengah mencoba mendobrak pintu kamarnya sendiri karena dengan sengaja di kunci dari luar. Sungguh brengsek orang yang membuat pintu kamar ini sebegitu kokohnya hingga jika di dobrak membuat lengan terasa amat sakit. Jongin sedang merutuki lengannya yang hampir mati rasa karena mencoba melawan benda mati yang bernama pintu, belum lagi bodyguard yang menjaganya di luar sana. Ia hampir berputus asa jika tak mengingat wajah Sehun yang begitu ia rindukan semenjak 3 hari yang lalu, jika tahu akan berakhir seperti ini mungkin Jongin tak akan memilih untuk pulang dan tetap tinggal di apartement Sehun yang hangat.

Begitu tahu Jongin semalaman tak pulang, ayahnya sangat murka dan memperketat penjagaan di seluruh rumah, tak memperbolehkan anaknya itu untuk menghabisakan liburan musim gugur di luar pagar kokoh kediaman keluarga Kim. Bahkan ayahnya sempat mengancam Jongin dan tak memperbolehkannya lagi menari jika dirinya masih bersikap seperti anak kecil, berkeliaran diluar seperti orang bodoh.

Tak kehabisan akal, Jongin mulai membuka jendela kamarnya dan segera melompat keluar. Ia pasrah jika salah seorang bodyguard menemukannya tengah melarikan diri, salahkan senyum bodoh Oh Sehun yang selalu membuatnya rindu hingga dadanya terasa sesak.

...

"Oh Sehun...aku datang" Jongin membuka pintu apartement Sehun lebar-lebar karena pintu tak terkunci. Dengan peluh bercucuran Jongin meneriakkan nama orang yang begitu ia rindukan, tubuhnya serasa membeku ketika menemukan Sehun tersungkur di lantai dengan air mata yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Dihampirinya tubuh kurus itu, dengan kekuatan penuh Jongin menarik kedua lengan Sehun agar pemiliknya terduduk.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau begini?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan kosong, tapi kedua lengannya terkalung secara natural ke leher Jongin, membuat pemuda tampan tersebut menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Huks...huks...Jongin..."

"Aku disini...aku sudah kembali" memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan Jongin selain memeluk Sehun erat-erat sembari tangannya mengusap punggung Sehun yang masih bergetar. Dengan sabar pemuda tersebut membawa tubuh Sehun ke atas sofa, dan membiarkannya menangis sampai puas.

Beberapa jam berlalu dengan suara senggukan Sehun, hingga sekarang ia sepertinya terlalu lelah dan membiarkan dirinya berada di pelukan Jongin yang nyaman. Jongin tak mengatakan apapun, ia takut membuat Sehun semakin terpuruk jadi diam adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya, Setahunya Sehun bukanlah pribadi yang murung seperti ini bahkan sampai menangis tersungkur di lantai, Oh Sehun yang dikenalnya adalah pribadi yang selalu bahagia, selalu tersenyum dengan bodoh, selalu berteriak jika merasa senang, dan sampai kapanpun selalu membenci matematika. Jika mengingat hal tersebut Jongin selalu tersenyum karena mengenal orang seperti Sehun, tapi untuk saat ini rasanya berbeda, Jongin bahkan ingin sekali menangis saat melihat wajah Sehun yang sayu dan murung karena habis menangis barusan, Jongin sendiri sampai lupa bahwa ia sedang melakukan aksi kabur dari rumah dan lebih fokus pa Sehun.

Padahal kalau di pikir-pikir Sehun bukanlah kekasihnya, sahabat juga bukan, temanpun hanya sekedar teman sekelas tak begitu akrab, tapi Jongin merasa bahwa ia menyukai saat-saat bersama anak yang selalu tersenyum tanpa beban ini, yang juga membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri jika mengingat kelakuan bodoh Sehun di kelas.

"Bagaiman perasaanmu jika eommamu sendiri menuduhmu seorang pembunuh" Sehun tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Jongin yang sedari tadi berada di awang, ia tak mengerti kenapa Sehun membahas masalah ini, apa ada hubungannya dengan Sehun yang menangis hingga terlihat sangat menyedihkan begini? "Eomma menuduhku pembunuh dan ia menyuruhku pergi dari kehidupannya, kehidupan appa dan Luhan juga"

"Mungkin aku tak mengerti, tapi rasanya pasti sangat sakit...sakit hingga membuat Sehun yang kukenal sebagai orang yang ceria sampai menangis seperti ini" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Jongin, menatap pemuda yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam rumahnya saat ia menangis tadi, rasanya ada hal yang menenangkan melihat Jongin menatap selembut itu, tatapan yang entah kenapa tak pernah ia tahu dimiliki seorang sepintar Kim Jongin.

"Apa kau membenciku ketika tahu bahwa aku seorang pembunuh?" tak ada jawaban, Jongin tersenyum lembut sambil menyentuh pipi Sehun "Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Aku menyukaimu..." Sehun merasa telinganya sedang bermasalah hingga ia mendengar sebuah kalimat yang sangat tidak biasa, lagi pula baru kali ini juga ada yang mengatakn hal tersebut padanya jadi wajar kalau ia seidkit tak percaya dengan kalimat Jongin barusan.

"Jo-Jongin...Kau menyukaiku?" dengan gerakan cepat Jongin menarik kepala Sehun agar kembali bersandar pada dada bidangnya, dalam suasana hening Sehun bisa mendengar detak jantung Jongin yang berdentum sangat cepat

"Aku menyukaimu...dan aku juga mencintaimu" wajah nan putih itu mendongak ke atas menatap seseorang yang saat ini sangat tampan di matanya, Sehun takut ini hanya mimpi yang akan hilang ketika ia terbangun sesaat kemudian. Apa mungkin Jongin sebenarnya tak datang ke apartementnya? Apa mungkin Jongin sebenarnya tak menenangkannya saat menangis? Dan apa mungkin sebenarnya tak ada Jongin yang menyatakan cinta padanya? Ia terlalu takut mengira semua ini hanya sebagai mimpi indah di tengah kesedihannya.

"Ku harap aku tak bermimpi, karena sebenarnya aku juga saaaangat menyukaimu"

"Kau tak bermimpi sayang..." tangan kekar itu mulai mengusap pipi halus Sehun, membuatnya merasa nyaman hingga tanpa sadar Sehun ikut menggerakkan kepalanya dan semakin mengusakkan wajahnya pada tangan Jongin.

"Aku menyukaimu...aku menyukaimu...aku saaaaangat menyukaimu" kalian pasti tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini, bahagia...saaangat bahagia...terlalu bahagia sampai ia sendiri tak percaya jika kebahagiaannya datang sangat cepat setelah kesedihan yang juga datang terlalu cepat. Sangking bersemangatnya sampai Sehun naik ke atas pangkuan Jongin dan memeluk leher pemuda bermarga Kim itu erat, erat sangat erat hingga Jongin merasa sesak.

"Apa kau masih merasa sedih?" namun sepertinya Jongin salah bicara, pelukan Sehun perlahan terlepas dan namja putih itu beranjak dari pangkuan Jongin, menunduk dalam dan meremas jemarinya kuat-kuat agar tak kembali menangis "Maafkan aku..." Jongin membawa Sehun kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bisakah kita pergi jauh dari sini dan memulai kehidupan baru berdua?" Sedikit tak percaya dengan ucapan Sehun Jongin menatap kepala yang tersandar di dadanya, apa benar mereka sanggup jika hidup berdua dan kabur tanpa uang, tanpa teman dan tanpa seoranpun yang mendukung mereka. Jongin merasa masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukan hal senekat ini, namun ia sendiri sudah tak tahan dengan appa-nya yang begitu menginginkan ia menjadi seorang direktur dan meninggalkan dunia tari-nya.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh akan meninggalkan semua ini dan hidup hanya berdua denganku?" kedua mata itu bertemu dan dengan mantap Sehun mengangguk sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

"Aku tak sanggup dibenci oleh eomma-ku sendiri, aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal"

"Aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau ingin pergi, kita mulai semuanya berdua...hanya berdua"

...

Mereka memilih pergi jauh ketika malam hari tiba sekitar pukul 10 malam, menghindari orang-orang Appa-nya yang mungkin saat ini masih mencarinya karena kabur dari rumah. Lagi pula mereka menghindari orang-orang yang dikenalinya, agar suatu hari tak ada lagi yang mencari kedua orang tersebut.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Jongin bertanya sambil memandang wajah Sehun yang terlihat damai. Mungkin ini jalan terbaik untuk mereka berdua, karena sangat menyenangkan melihat wajah Sehun yang tak lagi bersedih.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Sehun tersenyum dan mengeratkan rangkulannya di lengan Jongin

Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi jauh dari seoul, mungkin pergi ke daerah Daegu yang jauh dari pusat kota-nya, tinggal berdua dan hidup baru dengan bekerja sambilan sebagai apapun. Jongin memilih pergi dengan menggunakan Bus terakhir mengingat ia kabur tak membawa uang dan sekarang ia hanya bisa mengandalkan uang tabungan Sehun yang cukup banyak, mungkin cukup untuk menyewa sebuah tempat tinggal sederhana. Jongin sendiri tak menyangka bahwa Sehun anak yang rajin menanbung.

"Suho Hyung...Taehyung, Baekhyun Mianhee" lirih Sehun di tengah jalan, Jongin paham jika Sehun mungkin sulit meninggalkan mereka berdua, mengingat Sehun adalah sosok yang ramai dan pandai bergaul, mungkin nanti Sehun akan sering merasa kesepian karena harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya dan menemukan teman-teman baru.

"Kalau kita sudah aman, kita bisa segera menghubungi mereka" dan Sehun percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan kembali bersama Hyung dan teman kesayangannya, Suho dan Taehyung.

"LIHAT...ITU MEREKA!" karena teriakkan yang begitu kencang Jongin dan Sehun sedikit tertarik dan mencari sumber suara sama sekali tak curiga bahwa yang mereka sedang menunjuk Jongin dan Sehun sebagai sasaran. Begitu Jongin berbalik wajahnya mendadak pucat dan segera ditariknya tangan Sehun untuk diajak berlari.

"Jo-Jongin...siapa mereka? Kenapa kita harus lari?" Tanya Sehun susah payah, Jongin berlari dengan kencang sambil menariknya jadi ia mebutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk bertanya.

"Mereka anak buah Appa-ku...mereka akan membawaku pulang" begitu sadar Sehun malah menarik kencang lengan Jongin hingga ia yang memimpin jalan sekarang, ia takut jika dipisahkan lagi, ia tak mau, mereka baru saja akan memulai hidup baru bagaimana mungkin secepat ini mereka harus berpisah?

"Jongin...demi apapun jangan tinggalkan aku" Sehun menangis sambil terus berlari, pegangannya di jemari Jongin terlalu kuat, seolah jika genggaman mereka terlepas maka mereka akan berpisah untuk selamanya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu...aku berjanji"

Para Bodyguard tuan Kim terlihat begitu gigih hingga jarak antara mereka begitu pendek, Sehun semakin kencang beralari hingga tak sadar menarik Jongin menuju jalan raya yang traffic light-nya sedang berwarna hijau. Ia panik dan kacau saat ini hingga teriakan Jongin tak di dengarkannya sama sekali

"Sehun...Sehun...berhenti..." tapi tarikan Sehun terlalu kuat hingga Jongin sendiri tertarik sampai di jalan raya

Tiiiin...Tiiiin...

Disaat terkahir Jongin menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya dan

BRUUUUK

Keduanya terhempas begitu jauh karena ditabrak sebuah mobil yang melaju cukup kencang, sampai terakhirpun Jongin masih memeluk Sehun dalam dekapannya.

"Jo-Jongin" Sehun masih sempat membuka mata dan menatap Jongin yang sudah berlumuran darah, ia ingin menangis tapi badannya terasa sangat sakit semua, ia sendiri tak sadar jika keadaanya tak lebih buruh dari Jongin "Jo-Jongin" dan Sehun tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

...

Seminggu telah berlalu dan barulah Sehun membuka matanya, ia merasa asing di tempat yang bercat serba putih ini, di tambah tubuhnya terasa amat sangat sakit, sakit sekali hingga sulit di gerakkan.

"Jo-Jongin" kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Luhan yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa sambil menggambar tiba-tiba beranjak beridiri dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Hyung...Hyung sudah bangun?"

"Jongin...dimana Jongin...dimana...hiks...hiks" Luhan kecil terlihat panik mendapati Hyungnya tiba-tiba bangun dan menangis, karena si kecil itu cukup pintar jadi ia segera memanggil Appa-nya dan dokter yang menangani Sehun.

Si kecil Luhan sudah berada di gendongan Appa-nya dan terus saja menatap Sehun yang menangis kencang menanyakan keberadaan Jongin, sedangkan sang dokter berusaha memeriksa keadaan Sehun yang baru sadar dari koma.

"Appa...hiks..."Luhan merengek karena sedih melihat Sehun, hyung yang biasanya selalu ceria terlihat sangat menyedihkan "Kaihan Hyung...hiks" Tuang Oh hanya bisa menengangkan Luhan agar tak semakin kencang menangis, cukup Sehun yang terluka ia tak mau lagi melihat keluarganya berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan.

"Appa...diman Jongin...hiks...hiks...dimana?" seperti mendapat firasat buruk dari tatapan ayahnya Sehun menambah intensitas menangisnya "Huwaaaa...Jongin ...hiks...jangan tinggalkan aku...huwaaaaaa...bawa Jongin kembali...hiks...hiks..."

"Maafkan Appa sayang...maaf...Appa tak bisa membawa Jongin kembali...Jongin pergi meninggalkan kita semua" tangis Sehun semakin kencang, tak mau percaya dengan ucapan Appa-nya

"Appa bohong...Jongin...Jongin-ku belum mati...hiks...hiks..."

"Maafkan Appa...maaf Hunnie"

"Jongiiin...hiks...Jongin...jangan tinggalkan aku...hiks...hiks..."

"Appa..." Luhan ikut sesenggukan di bahu appa-nya, ia tak sanggup melihat Hyung-nya begitu menderita "Bawa Jongin Hyung kembali Appa...hiks" bahkan Luhan ikut memohon demi Sehun, tapi Appa-nya hanya menggelengkan kepala, mana mungkin ia bisa menghidupkan Jongin kembali sedangkan pihak rumah sakit mengatakan bahwa orang yang di tabrak bersama Sehun sudah meninggal bahkan sebelum sampai di rumah sakit.

"Jongin...hiks...Jongin.." Suara Sehun semakin lirih akibat pengaruh obat bius yang diberikan oleh sang dokter.

...

Semenjak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit, Sehun terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Ia hanya bisa diam di tempat tidur sambil memandang Jendela berharap suatu saat Jongin akan terlihat di depan rumahnya. Terkadang jika cuaca sedang bagus maka Luhan kecil akan membawa Sehun dengan kursi rodanya ke halamn belakang rumah, membiarkan Sehun melamun sambil mendengarkan ocehan Luhan tentang hari-harinya di sekolah.

Sehun tidak cacat ataupun lumpuh, ia menggunakan kursi roda karena ia tak mau menggerakkannya, tubuhnya sudah mati bersama dengan kepergian Jongin. Tak jarang Sehun sering menggunakan infus sebagai penopang nutrisnya Karena ia jarang sekali menerima asupan yang sehat.

Pandangan mata Sehun selalu kosong, ia seolah berada di dunianya sendiri, dan itu membuat Tuan Oh dan Luhan tak jarang menangis diam-diam. Lalu bagaimana dengan nyonya Oh? Ia memang sangat kejam, di awal kepulangan Sehun ia malah menyarankan pada suaminya agar Sehun di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa saja, tuan Oh tentu saja marah bagaimanapun Sehun adalah anaknya, anak yang selalu disayanginya jadi ia tak mungkin setega itu membiarkan Sehun sendirian di rumah sakit Jiwa yang terlihat menakutkan.

Tak jarang nyonya Oh mendatangi kamar Sehun dan mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan hingga Sehun selalu menangis dalam diam seusai nyonya Oh meninggalkan kamarnya. Sampai suatu hari tuang Oh mendapati istrinya tengah memaki-maki Sehun sebagai pembunuh, pembunuh adiknya sendiri dan pembunuh kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Jongin. Sehun yang sudah lama tak menampakkan eksprsi apapun tiba-tiba menangis dengan kencang sambil emnjambaki rambutnya sendiri hingga beberapa helai rontok begitu saja.

BRAAAAAK

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Sehun?" Nyonya Oh terkisap dan mematung di posisinya melihat suaminya datang begitu tiba-tiba, takut suaminya mendengar ia memaki Sehun hingga menangis seperti sekarang. Tapi pada kenyataannya Tuan Oh mendengar semuanya, semua yang nyonya Oh katakan pada Sehun "Jika kau memang tak menyayangi Sehun lebih baik kita bercerai sekarang, aku tak mau anak-anak-ku tumbuh dengan rasa benci di keluarganya"

Saat itu juga Nyonya Oh meangis tersungkur dibawah kaki-suaminya, tapi tak ada lagi kata maaf menurut tuan Oh, karena ia sadar bahwa selama ini memang istrinya sangat membenci Sehun atas kejadian yang telah lama berlalu.

"Aku akan mengurus perceraian kita secepatnya"

Pada akhirnya keluarga Oh tak lagi utuh, suasana suram melingkupi keluarga tersebut dari hari ke hari. tapi setelah perceraian Nonya Oh dan Tuan Oh semuanya berubah cukup baik, tak ada lagi Sehun yang memangis meskipun ia masih diam dengan pandangan kosong, tak ada suasana benci terasa, di tambah teman-teman Sehun yang rajin berkunjung dan menceritakan banyak hal di sekolah.

Suho, Baekhyun dan Taehyung selalu ruting berkunjung dan menemani Sehun seharian, menceritakan banyak hal yang terjadi di sekolah tanpa si usil Sehun yang membenci matematika.

"Hei...aku sudah jadian dengan Kris" ucap Suho malu-malu, meskipun Sehun tak menunjukkan eksprsi apapun atau bahkan menggodanya tapi Suho masih saja malu jika harus mengaku ia sudah jadian dengan Kris, lelaki yang selama ini dihindarinya mati-matian "Kau jangan mengatakn ini pada si berisik Taehyung kalau ia sedang berkunjung kesini, aku malu sungguh"

Meskipun tahu bahwa Sehun tak akan merespon ucapannya, Suho terus saja bercerita panjang lebar "Kembalilah menjadi Sehun yang manja, yang membenci pelajaran matematika dan kembalilah bersekolah seperti dulu, Hyung merindukanmu"

Di lain hari Taehyung mengunjungi Sehun dan menceritakan bahwa ia sedang bertengkar dengan Soek Jin, kekasihnya.

"Aku benci Soek Jin Hyung, ia lebih suka memasak dari pada keluar bermain denganku, itu menyebalkan Hunnieeee"

"Aku rindu pergi keluar denganmu, rindu berteriak-teriak di kelas karena berebut contekan PR matemaika milik Suho Hyung, dan yang jelas aku sangat merindukanmu" pada akhirnya Taehyung tak kuasa dan memeluk Sehun erat sambil menangis.

Dan diakhir bulan biasanya Baekhyun berkunjung sambil dengan kekasihnya Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa bercerita banyak tanpa kenal lelah jadi Baekhyun srring menyuruh Chanyeol bercerita, bercerita apapun yang bisa membuat suasana sedikit membahagiakan, meskipun selalu dan selalu Sehun tak merespon.

...

Hari mulai berganti, minggung berubah, bulan bertamabah hingga 2 tahun berlalu begitu saja dengan cepat. Namun tak ada yang berubah dari kondisi Sehun, ketika teman-temannya sudah berada di bangku kuliah ia masih saja terdiam dengan tatapan kosong ketika memandang sesuatu. Luhan berubah menjadi anak kecil yang bersifat dewasa, selalu menjaga Sehun sepulang sekolah dan terkadang ia membawa Hyung-nya menuju taman dekat kompleks rumah. Tuang Oh tak sangat sering berada di rumah dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjaga Luhan dan Sehun, dengan segala perhatian yang ia miliki.

Hari itu cukup mendung dan Luhan membawa Sehun di halam belakang rumah, suasana musim dingin begitu terasa hingga membuat banyak orang kedinginan, tapi Luhan tak lupa memakaikan Sehun baju tebal dan selimut yang menutupi kaki Hyung-nya.

TING TONG

Karena di rumah memang hanya ada mereka berdua, Luhan sejenak meninggalkan Sehun di halaman belakang dan tanpa curiga membuka pintu depan.

"Anda ingin bertemu dengan siapa?" Tanya Luhan sopan

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Sehun? Aku teman- ah...aku kekasihnya" Luhan berpegangan erat pada gagang pintu karena cukup terkejut dengan hal barusan

"Apa kau?-" dan orang tersebut mengangguk memberikan Luhan sebuah senyuman hangat.

DEG

Jantung pemuda tersebut berdetak sangat kenang begitu melihat Sehun yang terduduk di atas kursi roda. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat, sampai akhirnya ia berada di samping Sehun dan duduk di bangku taman yang ada disana.

"Hai Oh Sehun" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya cepat begitu mendengar suara barusan, suara yang begitu familiar dan begitu ia rindukan "Apa kau masih membenci matematika? Aku ingin memberikanmu contekan, apa kau tak mau?" Air mata Sehun mengalir begitu saja, ia rindu, ia saaangat rindu dengan orang yang ada di sampingnya ini. Ia berdoa dalam hati bahwa orang yang berada disampingnya ini adalah orang itu, ia tak peduli jika sekarang ia berada di surge atau masih di bumi yang terpenting ia bisa bersama KIM JONGIN.

"Jongin...Kim Jongin..." Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang berurai air mata, perlahan ia meraba wajah Jongin yang semakin tampan dan terlihat tegas.

"Aku merindukanmu...maafkan aku karena tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tak meninggalkanmu" Jongin mengusapkan wajahnya di telapak tangan Sehun yang semakin pucat dan kurus "Maaf karena membuatmu seperti ini, aku bersalah pada orang yang sangat kucintai, maafkan aku Sehun, maaf"

"Hiks...Hiks...hiks...HUWAAAAAAAA...Jongin..huhuhu...Jongin" di belakang sana Luhan ikut menangis karena berhasil melihat Sehun yang menangis dengan kencang, sebuah ekspresi, bentuk kesedihan yang selama ini di rasakan oleh Hyung-nya "Jongin...Jongin...hiks...hiks..." Sehun terus saja menyebutkan nama Jongin berkali-kali tanpa henti di iringi air mata dan isakan yang semakin lama semakin kencang.

"Aku sudah kembali, dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama selamanya" Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun hingga teruduk di atas pangkuannya, ia merindukan aroma wangi yang selalu menguar setiap ada Sehun di dekatnya "Kita akan membangun keluarga yang bahagia, kita berdua dan aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi"

Salju pertma turun dan saat itu juga mereka membagi ciuman hangat sebagai bentuk ungkapan rasa rindu, penyesalan, rasa sakit dan rasa bersalah. Sehun menangis dalam ciumannya, tapi ia tak mau melepaksan pangutan lembut bibir Jongin hanya untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. Ia suka rasa bibir Jongin yang melumat bibirnya hingga membengkak nantinya, ia suka sentuhan ini, ia suka pelukan ini dan ia suka Jongin telah kembali padanya.

...

EPILOG

"Anak anda lumpuh tuan Kim, kaki kanannya tak bisa di gunakan lagi dan kemungkinan besar akan sulit untuk di gerakkan apalagi dibuat untuk berjalan" tuan Kim merasa dunianya telah berakhir, anak yang seharusnya ia banggakan pada akhirnya berakhir dengan kursi roda. Tapi ia tak mau, ia tak mau membuat masa depan anaknya lebih suram dari ini.

"Malam ini juga pindahkan Jongin, aku akan membawa Jongin keluar negeri untuk berobat dan katakan pada semua orang bahwa Jongin tewas dalam kecelakaan ini" sang doktr mengangguk dan mengiyakan permintaan Tuan Kim.

Di London Jongin mendapati kakinya tak bisa di gerakkan lagi, kakinya mati rasa. Dunianya hancur sudah, kebanggaannya saat menari luntur ketika mendapati kakinya tak bisa di gunakan. Ia menangis sambil memukul-mukul kakinya yang cacat, tak akan terasa sakit biar Jongin memukulnya seperti apapun. Sesaat kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu

"Sehun...diamana Sehun? Sehun...hiks...Sehun" untuk kedua kalinya dunianya kembali hancur karena tak mendapati Sehun di sampingnya. Ia melanggar janjinya sendiri pada Sehun untuk tak meninggalkan pemuda tersebut "Sehun...hiks...maafkan aku"

Tuan Kim memberikan Jongin pengobatan nomor satu agar putranya kembali bisa berjalan dan meneruskan perusahaan yang dibangunnya. Ia sadar dirinya sengat kejam sebagai orang tua tapi kebanggaan Jongin sudah hilang jadi Tuan Kim membangun kebanggaan Jongin yang lain sebagai seorang pemilik Kim corporations.

Dua tahun sudah digunakan untuk tuan Kim menyembuhkan putranya dan menjadikan Jongin direktur yang handal dalam bisang bisnis. Sampai suatu hari satu permintaan Jongin yang tak akan bisa di tolak oleh tuan Kim.

"Biarkan aku kembali dan bersama dengan Sehun" Tuan Kim mendesah pelan dan mau tak mau mnuruti keinginan anaknya, ia sudah egois memaksa Jongin sebagai seorang direktur dan meninggalkan dunia tarinya, maka sudah saatnya ia mebiarkan Jongin untuk membawa kembali kebahagiaannya yang sudah lama hilang.

"Pergilah! Dan bawa Sehun sebagai menantu Appa!"

...

TAMAT

Huwaaa nangis kejer, akhirnya nih ff tamat bin wasalam. Maaf karena updatenya lama 2 minggu ini kegiatan full color, heheehe jadi nggak bisa menyelsaikan ini dengan cepat.

Maaf jika ada salah2 kata, atau cerita yang nggak menarik sama sekali, maaf juga buat typo yang selalu nyelip.

**Terimakasih buat **

**cha yoori, ****sehunnoona****, ****, ****bbuingbbuingaegyo****, ****ayanesakura chan****, xxx, EXOtic and BABY, ****rainrhainyrianarhianie****, ****Oh Dhan Mi****, nhaonk, ****ChoYeongie****, ****SanChii-Hunnie****, ****SehunBubbleTea1294****, DiraLeeXiOh, ****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****, ****, ****egasshi****, mitchi, ****Miracle-ren****, ****junmyunyifan****, ****utsukushii02****, ****nin nina****, EXOPHODA, ****, ****Angel Park****, Guest, ****daddykaimommysehun****, ****hyours****.**


End file.
